Tears from Peace
by Professor Sage
Summary: [1] Another war rages on, promising that no where but the city of Exire is safe. Magitechnology roams the newly formed world, and the group is forced to try and stop the war, will they be able to do it in time?
1. Chapter 1

Sage: Yipee! A new story!

Raine: ...

Genis: Well.

Presea: ...You have no heart..

Raquel: **Professor Sage does not own Tales of Symphonia in any way..**

Sage: Mm hmm.. Ohhh.. first part, the italic is Raine speaking out loud, not her thoughts. It is also through her point of view, but only in that particular spot. As for the Italic Bold, that would be the voice of the speaking person. A.K.A Kratos. xD

Kratos: ... Spoiler..

Raine: - Sigh - ...Anyways.. get ready for her most violent story yet._  
_

* * *

_Now class.. You must understand, this is very serious._ Darnkess clouded my vision, as I spoke. It wasn't really that I was blind.. More like, I didn't want to see the many faces of the children I taught. _The village of Iselia is no longer safe.. You must stay with your parents, and do not go outside unless your parents are there with you. Do you understand?_

Silence engulfed the room after I spoke. I could feel the many gazes upon me, and the curiosity welling up. Only a few students were aware of the situation, and they avoided everything.

" Sis.." My brother mumbled, I opened my pale light blue eyes, and fixed them on him. He stood up slowly, like my students always did, and the other children looked at him, " There's another war.. Isn't there.".

And that was answered with dead silence, as a few shocked children whispered amongst themselves.

_Yes, Genis.._

**... Ozette ..**

Presea ran up the path, about to yell for the people wandering around on the roads to take shelter, but a group of soldiers interfered.

" Mommy! Mommy! Look! There's some visitors!" A little elf girl cried, the mother's eyes widened as a gasp escaped from her trembling lips. Without any hesitation, she knelt down, covering her child with her body as tears slipped from her eyes.

Presea stepped back, watching helplessly as a shot rang through the air, the bullet whipping through the air, and a cry out from pain as it hit the mother, cutting right through her and whizzing past the child's hear, hiding itself in the grass.

" Mommy?" The girl gasped as blood dripped onto her fast and her mother fell to the side, blood pouring out from her wound, " Mommy wake up!". The girl cried, her sobs ringing through the air as several other shots rang through the air. The axe wielder turned around and sprinted down the steps, quickly boarding her rhearid..

_**Once upon a time.. There existed a giant tree, that was the source of mana...**_

_**A war, however.. Caused this tree to, wither away.. And a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take it's place..**_

_**However, a young boy fought through the many battles and struggled.**_

_**He fought for a way for both worlds to live in peace, and that, no one should be sacrificed –**_

_**Without a reason..**_

_**But now, a war rages on once again, one side angered, because the world was changed..**_

_**The other, fighting because they want peace..**_

_**Thus.. The struggle for life and death, begins..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Sage: Me, I can't handle not being on the computer. Tee hee, how sad. So I only get 1 hour a day for um like.. until Jan. 6, 07.

Raine: You sad little being..

Sage: Tee hee.. oh well. Unless my parents aren't home.. then I stay on for a while...

Raine: ... So sad..

Sage: Heh heh.. anyways, it's snowing over here! Yay for snow!

Snow Fairy: **Professor Sage doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, only the plotline of this story. Blah blah blah** :: spreads arms :: let it snow, let it snow, let it snow..

* * *

" Professor Sage!" A man in blood stained clothes cried, running inside. The class turned to look at him, some gasping, others fainting. Raine looked at him with a ' what are _you_ doing?!' face, before sighing.

" Yes, Commander.." She mumbled under her breath.

" Soldiers! Headed this way!" He cried, clearly out of breath. He bent down and coughed a bit before weakly handing the teacher a device, " Unknown object with unknown rider on course for Iselia as well.".

The device's screen turned on showing a girl with pink hear riding a rhearid came up, Genis came up, staring at it dazedly.

" Isn't that.." He mumbled, his sister narrowing her eyes.

" You idiot! That is Presea Combatir! She's one of the heroes that fought against Mithos!" She hissed, everyone looking at the other man.

" ...Eh, oh.. I see, my mistake.. I, sincerely apologize.. But, we're going to need to put everyone here, in the school house until safe." The Commander stated, causing Raine to smack her forehead, and Genis to hang his head, " You two, should come outside since you can fight.. How about, fighting them off with your magic?".

Genis arched his eyebrow slightly, thinking clearly that this man was stupider then Lloyd.

" ...Are you even aware that magic takes a bit of time to cast, sir?" He asked, receiving a laugh as the towns people rushed in, hugging their daughters and sons.

" ...Yes, yes, now hurry along." He hissed, ushering the two out..

_Presea..._

" Oh no!" She gasped, seeing a band of soldiers headed for Iselia, a gust of wind blew at her, causing the machine to falter a bit..

_Lloyd, Colette, and Sheena.. - Village of Mizuho_

" How could they find us so quickly?!" A woman cried, backing away as the three had their weapons out, ready to attack at any given moment, Sheena shook her head.

" I don't know.. We hid ourselves well on Sylvarant's side.." She replied, sighing wearily, " ..I don't know how long we can manage to hold them off... But gather some archers and ninja's over here.".

" Right." The woman answered before scurrying away.

" Sheena.. Can we get a hold of Yuan by any chance?" Lloyd asked, turning his eyes to the chief. Colette budded in though.

" I heard Yuan was trying to get the Renegades to.. Attack the source..." She said rather reluctantly, Lloyd smiled a bit, remembering how Yuan used to always do things head on.

" No, I mean,.. I wanna know if he can get a hold of dad.".

" You mean.. Kratos?" Both girls asked, curiously looking to the twin swordsman.

" Yeah.".

" But.. No one's heard from him ever since we split up.." Sheena hissed, Colette nodded before gasping.

" I hear them coming!" She whispered, Lloyd firmly looked ahead, tightening his grip on the hilts of his swords.

" We need him more then ever right now..".

_Derris-Kharlan..._

" I think you are full aware of the situation we're in right now. You know everyone is hoping you'd come back. Even your son wants you back, he wants to fight along side you again." Yuan finished, the ex-seraphim sighed, leaning against a wall, cloaked in darkness. The only thing the half elf could see was his friend's eyes.

" ... ".

" Come now.. Even Raine is hoping you'd come..", Yuan smirked at this, and it caused Kratos to slightly blush, shaking his head slightly.

" Very well then, Yuan.." He growled wearily, " But I do not want to take any more lives.".

" Humph. So be it then. You'll be helping Iselia, and I'll be with Mizuho for now." With that, a blinding glow hovered before the mercenary, and he re-appeared before none other then Raine and Genis, who gasped.

" Kr-Kratos?! Is that.. Really you?!" Genis asked, blinking a couple times before rubbing his eyes, Raine just stayed quiet, very.. Quiet. Silence clouded the three before Genis broke the silence once again, " I sense them coming..".

_Mizuho.._

Colette threw her chakarams, slicing a soldiers arm deeply, and Sheena finished him off with Demon Seal. The two panted, backing into each other once more as enemies circled them.

" Ugh.. Where's Lloyd now?!" Sheena hissed, narrowly missing the tip of a sword.

" I don't know.. But I hope he comes back soon.." Colette gasped, clutching her wound on her side. She winced while throwing her chakaram once again, hitting one in the head.

" Thunder Explosion!" A voice cried out, as lightning stuck the surrounding soldiers, revealing Yuan, swinging his sword around like crazy.

" Yuan!" The two chorused, relief striking through them.

_Iselia..._

" I only came to aid you momentarily." Kratos finished, hearing Raine's sigh. Even though she was speaking quietly, he could still hear her.

" You don't want to take any more innocent lives.. Is this correct?" She whispered, Genis looked around cautiously, clinging to his sister, and her voice rose up a bit, " And it's because you regret killing ' Anna ' right? I remember.. You saying something to Lloyd about those ex-spheres...".

_**Flashback **_

" _Lloyd, wait. What will you accomplish by taking that off? It's not just an Exsphere, it's also your mother's life, remember?" Colette finished, a fire of concern burning in her eyes as she looked to Lloyd._

" _But these things make a mockery of human life!" He retorted._

" _But we would have lost long ago had we not had them." Kratos finished, Raine looked at him, before focusing back to Lloyd who now spoke._

" _Don't you think I know that?!"._

" _Do you really? If you throw away that Exsphere now, do you think you can finish this journey?" The mercenary questioned, Lloyd looked to his exsphere._

" _Yeah. I know. Without these things, we're just a bunch of weak humans. We can fight because we have these. I know that. But Exspheres exist as a result of taking someone's life!" Lloyd's voice now changed into a much more quieter tone._

" _And? Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres."._

" _My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere, but I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our Exspheres now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless." The Chosen added._

" _Colette's right. We can throw away the Expsheres at any time. But right now, we must carry the weight of the hopes and dreams of those victims and fight for their sake, as well as ours. Didn't you say you weren't going to hesitate anymore?" Kratos asked, causing Lloyd to think throughly before nodding._

" _Yeah. I hate to say it, but you're right. Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom, I'm going to help Colette. I will fight for both myself and my mom who lives on within me." Raine smiled at her student's words. He always managed to surprise her by using words she didn't think he knew about._

"…_Yeah. Me too. I'm going to fight on Marble's behalf as well!" Her own brother chipped in._

" _Me too. I'm going to regenerate the world as quickly as I can." Colette added._

" _People are sinful creatures. Life survives at the cost of another. Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live." She spoke, her words floating in the air fluently, causing Sheena to speak._

" _Life survives at the cost of another… I don't know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres. They have to be stopped at all cost!"._

_**End of Flashback..**_

Raine opened her eyes, feeling a warm breeze on her cheeks. Her brother gasped while Kratos refused to speak.

" Sis! Fire! There's... there's..!" He cried, a wave of helplessness hitting him and holding him under.

" Calm down Genis.. I need you to cast up some water spells. Remember?" She said soothingly, kneeling beside him, " But hide in the trees.".

" That's right.. Water nullifies fire.." he mumbled, blushing slightly – he still needed to mature. But none the less, he scurried into the bushes, looking back at his sister.

" Don't worry.. We'll be fine. No matter what happens, you musn't come after us. Do you understand?" Raine stated, getting up and leaning on her staff.

" ...You'll come back, I know you will..." He whispered, before disappearing into the trees.

" So, what are we going to do now?" Kratos asked, as she stood up on her own, she sighed wearily.

" I don't exactly think this is the best thing at the moment.. But.. We'll have to go attack them head on.." She only received a glare, before she answered the un-asked question, " Sure I may not be useful, but I can distract some of them.".

" And what about your brother.." The Professor was about to answer that as well, but arrows sailed over them, as water spurted from the trees, eating all in it's way. Kratos grabbed Raine's hand and took the air, ascending into the clouds.

" I...Think.. I'm going to..f-fall.." Raine cursed before holding a sight of pink hair in the near distance, " Presea?...?".

" Thank Martel the both of you are save! We're Genis?" The girl said as she reduced her speed.

_Ground Level.._

Genis pushed himself up against a tree, panting madly as his heart raced. He clutched his chest tightly, barely able to breath. He had hardly needed to run that fast now, so his body wasn't used to it.

_Crack_

The half-elf panicked as...

* * *

Sage: HA HA! TAKE THAT! SUCKERRRSS!!! CLIFF-HANGGERR!

Kaya: I honestly hope you all know, she loves you from the bottom of her heart and wishes you a very, happy life.

**Colairi Lockheart:** Sorry if I spelt anything wrong. I'll get used to it. x3 Anyways, Thanks!! I'll try and keep it up for as long as I can!

**YinYangTigeress:**o-o ... well. xD! That is correct, my dear. Ha haaa.. I'll consider that...

Kaya: Remember. :: gives out cookies to the reviewers :: She wants you to live a HAPPY life.. don't bring this on yourself. This was totally, not, your fault... and I would like you to know.. :: flips through her Cue cards :: ... that she will update very soon. ...Or.. I think that's what it says..


End file.
